


Death calls to me

by mayumi_ako



Series: From the diary of [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayumi_ako/pseuds/mayumi_ako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red roses are a symbol of life. I keep your secrets, and they keep mine. Seira POV. Coincides with "Silver Rain on a sea of crimson." If you're wondering why "my" Seira is always in the rose garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death calls to me

**Disclaimer** : I would die now if I owned Noblesse.

* * *

I felt it, like voices suddenly stopping in a crowded room. They were gone. I can no longer hear them.  _What has happened?_

A sweeping darkness suddenly envelops me.

"..ira.."

It is calling out to me.

"..Siera J. Loyard…"

I shudder.

"Call my name," it says to me.

It is an unwanted presence in my mind and yet I can do nothing but reply. My lips open to form a word and a scythe instantly materializes in my hand.

My hands tremble as I grip it to my chest. It can only mean one thing-

I flee. I run to the only place where I feel death cannot follow me, the only place I feel safe.

* * *

> _Blood is life. He told me long ago.._
> 
> " _Do you like those roses, Seira?" he asked me._
> 
> " _They are beautiful," I admitted._
> 
> " _I have to confesst something," he smiled mischeviously, "Those white roses ARE beautiful, so pure, so clean, but they feel so lifeless to me. They're look so cold and empty. I love red ones the best."_
> 
> _He plucked a single red bud from the ground. "To me they are like the blood that flows in our veins. They give life to everything." He tucked the flower behind my ear. "Whenever I see red roses, it gives me hope of life. Remember that my Seira, Blood is life."_
> 
> _He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Your mother actually loves white roses, so don't tell her, okay? It will be our little secret." He said as he winked at me._

* * *

_This was my sanctuary. My blood garden. My garden of life. Is it any use now that he is gone?_

_I kneel among the roses that we both loved. I keep waiting for the tears to come, but I feel nothing. I feel empty. I try desperately to remember the voices that were so dear to me._

" _Seira.." someone calls to me again._

_Go away._

"… _ira."_

_I do not want you._

"… _my Seira…" I look up expecting to see him. I know that voice. The tears I wanted to shed now fall unchecked down my cheeks._

" _Clan leader."_

" _My Seira, I am so sorry to leave you this way." He said sadly. "But I am happy that I will get this last chance to speak with you."_

" _Father!" I sob. "I should've gone with you!"_

" _No, It would changed nothing but only give me more heartbreak. I am sorry for the burden that you must now bear. You must call its name."_

"  _I hear and obey." I choked out._

* * *

_I do not know how long I sat there, motionless. It felt like an eternity and a day. I watch the leaves sway and as if like the wind, I sway with them._

_A presence makes its way to my vicinity, but before I could inspect more fully, a familiar voice reaches out to me. "You do not need to be alone." He says._

" _Gejutel-nim." I answer respectfully._

" _Come now, here to me."_

* * *

 


End file.
